


The Pilgrimage

by bachaboska



Category: The Pilgrimage
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Raymond De Merville is sent to escort holly relict to the Pope. Brother Diarmuid - the monk with the purest heart is the one who will carry it. During their time together...eh well they fuck in the forest, ok? Thats it. Thats the plot. They did it and then different monk saw it and has some problems with their relationship.





	The Pilgrimage




End file.
